


Study buddy [Jason Todd x male!reader]

by cry_of_the_sparrow



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Highschool stuff, I don’t know what else to tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Reader needs a tutor, Study Buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_of_the_sparrow/pseuds/cry_of_the_sparrow
Summary: Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,Jason had repeatedly thought in his head. His face a light red in anger, angry that Bruce was making him tutor some kid who was failing aliterature class.Literally of all the classes the kid could've failed, it just had to be literature.





	Study buddy [Jason Todd x male!reader]

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired, but have this rushed piece lol. So sorry I’ve been away for so long :(, I’ve been busy, but I’m back! And this piece took a few days since I had a lot of writers block, but here it is! Hope you all enjoy!

He rubbed his temples as gentle as he possibly could at the moment, the multiple choice questions giving him a hard time. And it was _literature class,_ literally of all classes [Y/N] could've been failing at the moment had to be the easiest one. Then again, he was failing most of his classes, except for math. He wasn't even sure how it was possible, but apparently it was.

Eventually [Y/N] had just gone to guessing on every single one, not really caring at this point in the year, just completely done with everyone's bullshit. Including the teachers as well, they were honestly sometimes worse than the stuck up students.

After hurriedly completing the packet, he'd decided to just lay his head on the desk he sat at, blocking out the grey light from the open windows just a few feet away from him. The windows were opened, like usual, so the cold autumn air had nipped at his skin softly.

It had been oddly quiet the entire time, not a single peep from any of the students. He had found it weird, but was not about to complain about it, especially since they've all been quite loud the past few weeks. [Y/N] would never understand as to why though.

His thoughts were soon shoved to the back of his mind though as the bell rang, a relieved sigh escaping past his chapped lips as he gathered his things. Swinging his backpack over a single shoulder while he went up to hand his work in, trying to hurry out of the room as fast as possible so he could go home and watch Supernatural.

But as [Y/N] took just a few steps out the classroom, the teacher had called his name, forcing him back into the classroom with his lips being tugged downwards.

He stood rigid at his teachers desk, avoiding eye contact with the elder woman. His grip on his back-breaking-pack had made his knuckles white.

"Yes, Ms. Warren?" [Y/N] asked as polite as he possibly could be, his voice coming out to be more strained and uncomfortable though.

"You grades are slipping," the older woman hummed, "you'll fail my class if you keep up this act of yours."

[Y/N] titled his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, what act-"

"Have you considered a tutor?" She interrupted with a question, looking up at the teen expectantly.

He gulped, he didn't need a tutor. "Uh, no," he answered, "I don't-"

"Well, I'll be assigning one to you anyways, you're in some dire need of help," Ms. Warren explained to him, shuffling around the papers on her battered brown desk. She looked to be searching for something. "Especially if you want to pass my class, and luckily for you Mr. [Y/L/N]–" she lifted a heavy old book from her desk drawers, piling smaller books on top of it, [Y/N]'s eyes widening in horror- "I know the perfect student for the job." The woman smiled kindly at the teen, and that's when he knew hell had officially frozen over.

"Who is it?" [Y/N] asked nervously, gripping onto the single strap on his shoulder with utter fear. It can't be anyone that bad, right?

***

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,_ Jason had repeatedly thought in his head. His face a light red in anger, angry that Bruce was making him tutor some kid who was failing a _literature class._ Literally of all the classes the kid could've failed, it just had to be literature.

He stomped angrily around his room for a few hours before patrol, slipping on the colorful suit he usually wore and even angrily patrolled with his mentor. Doing anything and everything out of spite to the older man.

He'd even took out his anger on some of the criminals...or all of them. So, he had some anger issues, no big deal. He'd even taken out his anger on his fellow peers a little bit, too bad in a mood to actually care at the moment.

But the second Jason came in contact with the kid he was supposed to be tutoring, he'd found they weren't a kid at all and were actually his age. Jason was pretty sure his heart skipped more than one beat.

It was just his eyes, the way the light caught those gorgeous [E/C] orbs, and his tousled [H/L] [H/C] locks. Oh dear lord did Jason wish to get lost in those eyes, he wanted to memorize each different shade of each and every fleck and speck. And oh god he sounded a lot gayer than usual, and he wasn't even gay, or he didn't think so at least.

Jason was snapped back to reality again when the clearly frustrated teen had snapped his fingers in front of his face, the library coming back to his mind and the fresh smell of books welcoming him back. They'd met there on his own request.

The younger teen had known Jason to be the basic bad boy type and such, [Y/N] just didn't think he'd go on ahead and ignore him. Not that he could really blame Jason, if [Y/N] were him he'd do the same as well.

"So, what time?" [Y/N] huffed, slumping in the stiff brown chair at one of the many round tables in the library. A place he didn't visit too often, or even really think about for that matter. "And are we meeting at your house or mine?" He asked, mostly paying attention to the zipper he was playing with on his jacket. [E/C] eyes cast downwards.

The ebony thought about it for a minute, thinking it over and over again to find it'd be best to bring [Y/N] over to the manor. Besides, it's not like Dick would visit, he never did. "Seven o'clock, I'll pick you up," Jason had responded with a bored tone, collecting his things so he could finally leave the damned school.

The frown that came across [Y/N]'s face had confused Jason though, most people would be ecstatic to be able to visit the famous Wayne manor and possibly Bruce Wayne himself. All except [Y/N] and he couldn't seem to figure out why, not that it matter for much longer, Jason had more important things to worry about.

Once the ebony had left though, [Y/N] had let out an irritable huff. Seven o'clock was right around the time he finished all his school work, which meant it was Supernatural time. Everything else was shoved aside, and now that stuck up bad boy Jason Todd was going to ruin it. And he'd continue to ruin it for the rest of the year, and twice a week. He already hated Jason and he'd only just met the older teen.

Oh, this was going to be a wonderful year.

***

First time going over to the manor, well, [Y/N] took note that it certainly wasn't a house but instead a god damn castle. He understood they were rich, but by all the realms was it necessary to pick him up in a limo as well? Way to remind the teen he was broke as hell and relied on a show to give him happiness, how truly kind of them.

Oh, and Jason? Oh god and Jason, yes gorgeous, but aggressive and hostile. [Y/N] had a high disliking of the ebony, but couldn't deny that he was indeed very intelligent and helpful, and [Y/N] would never admit that out loud.

Though after the first couple of times of meeting up and getting to know each other bit by bit, they both began to enjoy the other's company. Which was just an overall horrifying thing to think about for [Y/N], he was just so hellbent on hating Jason that he never considered that the ebony was actually a decent guy. Okay, well more than decent, but that wasn't the point.

He truly hated himself for growing to like one of the adopted sons of Bruce Wayne, he could be crushing on Ryan Reynolds but instead he's over at the manor again making googly eyes at _Jason fucking Todd._

[Y/N] was screwed, so very, very screwed, especially as a certain someone's voice rang out and into his ears. Bringing the younger teen back to reality where he should've been.

"You're doing it again," Jason mumbled, eyes still trained on the piece of paper in front of him even though he'd finish it minutes ago. He couldn't really bring himself to look up at [Y/N].

"What?" The younger teen asked, still a little dazed at the moment.

Jason had really only sighed, and not one of his annoyed sighs, just a more tired one instead. "You were staring, again," he repeated, taking a quick peek at [Y/N].

He was quiet for a moment, his face suddenly feeling a lot hotter than usual, and his mouth fell open just a bit. "Sorry," he said softly, going back to focusing on his own paper.

The ebony shook his head, uttering a quiet "don't be" as he placed his pencil down. Stretching his back until he heard something crack, he turned to look out his bedroom window to see that it was lightly snowing. A grin spread across his face, an idea coming to mind.

He jumped up from his spot on the bed, catching [Y/N]'s attention, and had taken away the younger teens homework. Who had, oddly, tried to snatch it back.

"Jason!" [Y/N] cried out, trying to reach the paper that the ebony held height above his head. Damn his height.

Jason snorted, he'd never seen someone so desperate to get back their homework before. "C'mon, we've been working for hours, and look-" he gestured with his hand to look towards the window, the younger teen raising an eyebrow but doing so anyways– "it's snowing."

Rolling his [E/C] eyes he smiled softly, he tried holding it back, but had ultimately failed to do so. "Yes, I can see that, but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked, finally successfully snatching the paper back when Jason had let his guard down.

"It's... it's snowing," Jason had repeated, giving [Y/N] an odd look, "I thought that would be self explanatory."

"Well," [Y/N] hummed, "you thought wrong." He tapped the ebony's nose playfully, chortling at the face he'd made at the simply action.

He scrunched his nose up a bit, possibly a bit surprised at the simple touch. "Well, what I had meant is that you need a break and we should go outside," Jason explained to the younger teen slowly.

He stood lost ins his own thoughts for a moment, about to answer before Jason rolled his eyes and began dragging him out the door of the older's bedroom.

[Y/N] had protested weakly, but hadn't done much else as he stumbled after the ebony. He hadn't even done much as he slipped on the boots, and another pair of socks beforehand. It was December, and it was cold out, like hell [Y/N] was going outside without layers.

And by the time they were both outside in the backyard of the manor, Jason was grinning happily and [Y/N] was pouting rather childishly.

"Now what?" [Y/N] fake grumpily asked as he waddled over to a crouching Jason, curious as to what the ebony was doing.

Instead of giving a verbal response, Jason simply turned around with a giant smile on his face and that's when [Y/N] had the urge to run. Unfortunately his legs had froze and a pile of snow had been thrown in his face before he could actually run. 

[Y/N] could hear the ebony's obnoxious laughter, glaring at Jason as he wiped the snow from his face. The ebony bent over, hands on his knees, and laughing loudly for all to hear.

"You fucker," [Y/N] grumbled, quickly scooping up snow into his hand and chucking it at the ebony. It hit him in his arm, shutting him up almost immediately.

That was the start of a brutal snowball fight. Throwing, building, and even shoving down snow one another's winter jackets. Which [Y/N] had shrieked when Jason had done that, immediately tackling the ebony down to the ground, pinning Jason down by his shoulders.

Jason was still softly laughing, it slowly dying down and simply smiling as he stared at the memorizing [E/C] orbs above him. The snow around hem still gently falling to the ground around them, it's almost as if everything else didn't matter except for what was in front of the other.

It was always Jason's eyes that made [Y/N] internally melt, just those icy blue eyes were always so intense and he felt like they pierced through his soul. They just showed all the emotions and feelings he harbored, just one look and [Y/N] would know.

Only problem with those icy orbs this time was that there were so many different emotions swirling around, so many that it was hard to tell which was which. That didn't seem to stop [Y/N] from slowly leaning down though, gripping nervously onto Jason's jacket who's eyes widened a bit as the younger teen atop him inched closer.

"Can I..."

"Yeah," Jason breathed, shaky hands moving to grip the teens waist, "please."

Taking another shaky breath in, [Y/N] had leaned down, their lips brushing against the others but were interrupted before they could actually mold their lips together. 'Causing [Y/N] slump against Jason, head resting against his shoulder as he quietly groaned.

Alfred had called out to the two of them, wondering if [Y/N] was staying for dinner, and they both hoped the elder man was unaware of what they were about to do.

[Y/N] sat up enough called out to Alfred, just yelling out a simple "yes" in response before slumping against Jason again. The cold no longer really bothering him.

"I guess we're more than study buddies now," Jason murmured, eliciting a loud snort from [Y/N]. "How long?" He whispered.

He smiled. "Since October," [Y/N] said, "back when you punched that kid in the face for me," he clarified, a smile spreading across Jason's face as the ebony remembered that moment. It was a great day for the both of them to be perfectly honest. "So, now what?"

"We go back inside and eat." Jason shrugged. "Unless you're brave enough to deny Alfred," the ebony teased lightly, chuckling when [Y/N] claimed that he would never ever in his entire life do such a thing. He didn't have the courage.

Eventually the two did get up and out of the snow, [Y/N] scooping up more of it and shoving it down Jason's winter jacket for revenge. He'd then bolted across the yard as fast as possible to escape the ebony's angry grasp.

Alright, so [Y/N] would admit it, he kinda liked Jason. He liked him a lot more than a study buddy and a lot more than he would like to actually admit.


End file.
